kneel
by LadyOfIron
Summary: Thorki Thor/Loki one-shot smut fic based off a word prompt on twitter "Kneel" Mature Content. M for safety. Slash, slight PWP but tastefully done. Reviews welcome. Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – A one shot fic based on a word prompt via twitter. Kneel. Enjoy! **

**Thorki smut. I own nothing you recognise. That all belongs to Marvel.**

**M rated for adult content, smut, slash M/M**

**Kneel**

It was dimly lit in the throne room that evening. The lights were low and in the flickering lull of candles and the beautiful aurora Borealis sky outside you could just about see the two tall figures standing by the window. Loki had his back to the open window, Thor stood in front of him with Mjolnir slung around his wrist. Thor breathed deeply, savouring the sweetness of the night air perplexed by his adopted brother called him here at such a late hour. Thor's blue eyes met Loki's green ones in the moonlight, "what did you want of me brother?" he questioned

"My dear brother there is something I have always wanted to try but have lacked the desire until now" Loki replied, keeping to his train of thought.

Thor nodded, "Yes, and what is it?" uncertain of Loki's unnerving caution. Loki paused, smiled slyly but not showing his teeth. He almost never showed his teeth, even though they were beautiful. He look Thor in the eyes once again, "Kneel brother," the look in his eyes changing as a desire sprung from within him causing a flush in his naturally pale complexion. Thor noticed this but gave nothing away. Thor obliged willingly and dropped to his knees and unhooked Mjolnir from his wrist standing it on end, moonlight catching its silvery sheen. Thor's blue eyes shifted back up to Loki again meeting their wondrous depths of green and black, he raised an eyebrow slightly in his brother's direction. Loki still with his eyes locked with Thor's brought a pale hand to his pants, massaging the throbbing mass beneath the tight material.

"I need my release but there is only one who can take it from me" Loki said smoothly but his voice was starting to falter a little, as his arousal grew. Thor nodded and leaned forward slowly unzipping the tight straining garment to free Loki's cock from its fabric constraints. The kneeling demi-God took a moment to admire the throbbing, turgid beauty of Loki's manhood. He took a thumb and gently caressed over the swollen veins, taking the thickness in his rough hand he began a slow and meticulous thrusting. Loki shuddered and bit down hard on his bottom lip, nearly drawing a mark of blood making his body reverberate from the twitch of pain mingled with the pleasure. Feeling his hard cock in Thor's hand was unbelievable. Even more so than what he had imagined but Thor being the cocky brother, interrupted this thought and tickled straight across the ridge of the head, "Holy...god..." Loki emitted, his vocals broken and weak clearly crippled from the intensity.

Thor acknowledged this and massaged the head some more, his other hand around the shaft pumping firmly.

Loki thrust into the hands around his member desperate and clamouring for more. And as if Thor had heard this thought emitted aloud, he felt a hand remove itself from his tip and his cock enter a warm, sensuous place dripping in wetness. His hips bucked and twitched thrusting his member into Thor's mouth which had a firm grip around the thickness of his shaft. Thor started to suck gently, swirling his broad tongue across the tip in swathes of electrifying pleasure. He quickened the pace as Loki swelled inside him, dripping a little salted juice onto his tongue. Salty but vaguely sweet, he swallowed it and sucked and licked harder and deeper, taking Loki as deep as he could making him flinch now near uncontrollably. Thor brought a hand around the shaft as he withdrew his mouth to suck, kiss and swish his tongue underneath the sensitive underside of Loki. He felt Loki twinge and swell more, hips thrusting trying to claim a release. Thor pulled off, and cupped his hands around Loki's balls fondling softly before plunging back onto the engorged cock with his mouth.

It only took a few more hard vacuum like sucks and Loki was gone. His eyes shattered closed and he released a hard, white torrent into Thor's mouth. The demi-God on his knees swallowed and sucked up the seed gladly, feeling it slink down his throat. Loki twitched for a good few minutes before pulling his exhausted member from Thor's mouth, nursing a now half-hard cock with his hands. He looked down at Thor, smiled showing the briefest flash of teeth, "Thankyou for kneeling before me brother Thor"

Thor just nodded, smiled and bit his lip wondered how much further this could have gone...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I am telling this from Thor's perspective to separate it from its kneeling predecessor. After the response I had from the original, which was only initially intended to be a one-shot, I relented. And so now, here we are. **

**I am writing its brother. Part one was Loki. Part two is Thor. I own nothing you recognise. Marvel owns that, along with Thor and Loki. My imagination is my own. Enjoy my lovely readers.**

**Contains smut, M/M slash, adult situations and context. If you are sensitive to any of this. Do not read**

_pour iys_

**Kneel**

_Part II_

It was cold in Thor's chamber. As he slept, the blonde Prince turned over and awoke in clammy sweat, the sheets sticking to his skin slightly. He sat up, hunched over shivering. His skin damp, the sheets soaked. Thor sat up and pushed his mane of hair back and tied it into a rough ponytail. For a moment, he just remained still, eyes acclimatised to the half light of the morning. His first thoughts turned to the events of the night before. And Loki. His brother. Thor is struck by an urgent need to speak with him. At this early hour, he knew Loki would already be awake. His brother slept so little, Thor was surprised he never collapsed from exhaustion. Thor sighed a little and turned attention to himself. He needed to bathe. He felt disgusted within himself, dirty and clammy. A bad feeling crept his skin and he disliked it. Thor got up and wandered to his bathing room adjacent to his chambers and set the water running into the large cream tub. He watched idly as it poured in a streaming torrent, foaming up as it hit the bottom sending plumes of hot steam into the air around him. Quickly stripping off his undergarments and switching off the water he stepped into the hot pool before him.

On contact Thor let out a sigh of satisfaction and submerged himself into the water with a smile on his lips. It had been a rough night of awkward sweaty sleep. He needed this. Leaning back against the surface of the tub, causing water to slosh out from behind him in a wave he rested a muscular arm down the edge in front of him and gradually he was able to relax, muscles losing tension. Thor's mind was finally feeling at ease. He let his neck roll back, eyes closed facing the vaulted ceilings above him, he exhaled and slipped his free hand into the water. Thor brushed his hand mindlessly down his chest and abs in an almost symbolic effort to rid himself of any ill feelings about his brother. Loki entered his mind a few times, flicking in and out like a annoying insect in high summer. The Golden God sighed. Why was he not able to push his brother. Yes, his _brother_ from his mind and not think of him in such a carnal fashion. Finding his own touch soothing, Thor's hand dipped lower into the v of his lower stomach, tracing over the now warmed skin in the water. He let out another sight, "Ahh..."

Despite the relaxed state he was in Thor's loins were building up a lot of heat of their own. He shuddered as the image of Loki flitted into his mind again, making him groan, secretly wishing he had done more than just service the needs of his brother. Thor's fingertips were lingering dangerously close to his twitching Godhood as deep feelings of arousal stirred inside him. Blood rushed through him as his shaft twitched. Thor grasped, wrapping his fingers around the thick flesh and let out a rumbling groan. Free hand gripping into the tub edge, neck rolled back Thor starts to tug at his Godhood, palming the aching flesh. His fingers slip underneath once more to stroke across his balls, another groan as Thor finds himself becoming intensely stiff now, "Oh...Gods..."

Gripping the shaft tightly Thor slowly starts to stroke himself, his thigh twitches of its own accord in a strange counter rhythm to his movement on his Godhood. It felt good. Gloriously good, as he moved up and down the thick girth, twisting at the base and brushing his thumb over the crown. With a few wet upstrokes Thor sticks his finger over the slit, knowing how good it feels, his entire body shivers and he bites down on his bottom lip hard. Finding a pace of movement that feels good, Thor's hips buck and twitch eagerly, causing waves to form, ebbing and flowing up the sides of the bath. His Godhood is thrust into the ever tightening, ever more pleasurable grip of his palm making the blonde groan louder. He is sure by now someone must have heard him but he didn't care. In that moment all that mattered was his own desperate need for a release.

Thor's hips now ached and burned with pleasure as he stroked himself faster, practically growling out a string of incoherent words. The God shivered, wondering if someone or some thing was watching. Thor pushed this thought from his mind. Outside in the haze of sunshine, somewhere in the distance thunder rang out across the skies. His eyes squeezed shut, gripping harder on his Godhood, Thor stroked his length faster than he had done before, muttering something, a name falling quietly from his lips. His shaft twitched with a carnal ache for release, he knew his climax was close. Thor tightened his grip again, putting extra pressure on the crown of his Godhood and he stroked up, sliding over the slit that eagerly dripped precum. The juice slid down the underneath of his shaft, coating him him, making each move a little more pleasurable. More slick. It felt glorious to the blonde God.

As his body peaked into the plateau of his climax, Thor thrust up into his hand and groaned loudly, twisting his hand once more and twitched, muscles in his thighs on edge, pushing his hips up. Another moment later, he was gone. Thor's body was thrown, hauled violently into the thrash of his orgasm. The air was filled with growls of pleasure, steeped in lust as his loins rode out the climax. Every writhing jolt of his loins causing the blonde God to moan loudly into the vacant space above him as his seed seeped in white strings down over his hand, slipping between his fingers. The sticky seeds of Thor's release dripped down his hand and into the thatch of blonde hair below. He shivered all over as his climax began to subside, the tendons in his thighs twitching of their own accord as he moaned softly. Thor released his shaft from the vice grip of his hand and dropped the limb into the water, head rolling back onto the tub edge with a groan from deep in his throat. Desires satisfied, body and seed spent and spilled he gazed wearily upwards.

Then entering the room the most unexpected noise, a whispering sound. Loki appeared instantaneously at the side of the bathing tub, green eyes exploring Thor's naked, aching body. Loki smirked and looked at his brother, "That was quite a show blonde one. Do you desire another?"

Thor bolted from his slumped position in the bath and sat straight up to meet his brother's eyes with a piercing blue glare, nostrils flared in anger at the intrusion on his privacy. For a moment there was a silent, uneasy tension between the two as they locked eyes in the warm room. Gritting his teeth Thor snarled at Loki, "How dare you Loki. How dare you invade my private time like this...how much did you see?" he hissed, more concerned as to _exactly _how much Loki had seen.

Loki, the dark haired prince merely smiled slyly, leering over to get a better look at his brother's godhood, "enough to know you were not fully satisfied Thor" smirking.

Thor felt his shaft twitching again, disturbingly driven by his brothers ferociously sexual voice. The blonde stared at Loki giving him a look of disgust, "Loki...do not do this to me again..." Thor pleaded, practically whining.

Loki smirked again and with a snap of his fingers his clothing was going and he proceeded to step into the tub, sliding his legs between his brother's, "Oh I had something else in mind," Loki said grinning with a disturbing smile and show of teeth. Thor choked on his breath.


End file.
